My Cousin Knows
by fantasypanda77
Summary: Penny's cousin Jack is coming for a visit. When Jack arrives he can not help but feel Penny is hiding something. When he finally finds out her secret he does not know if his cousin is insane or telling the bizarre truth. Filled with humorous fun loving moments and of course, a little zaniness from our wacky characters known as the warners
1. Chapter 1

Written by: Panda Bear

My Cousin Knows

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Fan fiction ever posted online so be nice and keep your mean comments to yourself.. So, I do not own the Warner Brothers characters, just my own. Enjoy!

Jack's POV

Two more miles I thought to myself. I've been in this crowded car with my cousins and great grandma all day. My black shirt smelled like ketchup because of the burger incident with my baby cousin. Then the cord of my headphones got cut in half by my other baby cousin, well let's just say it was a long ride.

But nothing could bring me down. I was going see my other cousin living in Colorado. She is two years younger than me and has pretty red hair with intense blue eyes and an inspiring smile. I could not wait to see Penny. I was also going to see my Mom. Now I was excited to see the woman who brought me into this life. I hadn't seen her in what seemed like forever. This excitement is locked up tight and is waiting to be let out. I am saving it for the crushing hugs I'm going to give to my long-lost family.

As I was about to pass out from the exhaustion of the day my older cousin yells "WE ARE HERE, WAKE UP!", so much for the car nap. Oh well screw it I can't wait to see everybody.

Penny's POV

I was waiting for a mini-van to pop into view. I had waited at the window for 5 hours without eating, sitting or going to the bathroom (good thing I have a strong bladder). Although everybody was telling me my distant family members weren't going to be here for another couple of hours I didn't care. I just wanted to be the first one to see my cousin Jack. He had shaggy brown hair, lovely brown eyes and an amazing smile. It seems like I haven't seen him in decades, but it was only last year.

So there I sat getting complaints from my companions. I shrugged it off though. It was hard shrugging off punches from my sister. I was about to step out of my position to go to the bathroom when I saw a pair of headlights and following them was a red mini-van. It parked in front of the path leading to the apartment complex. I almost wet my pant right there when I saw my cousin was the first one to exit the vehicle. I did not what else to do but just run for the door. When I stepped out he looked up and gave me his amazing smile.

Jack's POV

I saw Penny standing at her door smiling her inspiring smile. She ran bare footed to give me an impacting hug. I gave her a good squeeze too to make it even. I heard "Uncle" and stopped the gripping hug. I backed up a little and stupidly said "Hi". She smiled brightly and said, "Hey, gripper ripper." That was the nick name she gave me ever since I gave her my first breath-taking hug. I haven't come up with one for her yet. "So, what's up with the ketchup smell, cous"?" she giggled. That again, "Oh just a burger incident that Cash and I had." So what's with you crossing your legs so hard? I came back with. She blushed and sheepishly smiled. "Well, I kind of waited a long time since well… you know. Hang on for a moment." She ran inside. I laughed, shaking my head. Then I saw someone else coming out… Mom! My eyes started to water.

She looked over at me and smiled and it looked like her eyes started to water too. She slowly walked towards me and said, "Jack, I missed you so much." She hugged me hard but not too hard. I hugged her back, but not rough this time. "I missed you too, Mom."

Penny's POV

When I stepped out of the bathroom I heard, "Can we come out yet?" It was coming from my closet. I ran to it and opened it a crack. "Not yet guys, just wait until everyone is settled." I heard groans from three different people. "Her have a snack before I go." I ran to my dresser next to the closet and pulled out my secret stash of Reese's. I handed it to them and shut the door. "Just a few more hours and all will be ok. I said to the people behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: My Cousin Knows

Chapter Two

Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I had a bad case of writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the continue story of the Warner's and Penny.

Yakko's POV:

My sibs and I sat in the dark closet waiting for the cue to be let out. We've been waiting here for five hours with nothing to do. Let's just say, **we were dying of boredom!** Then I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. Penny!

I whispered through the door, "Can we come out yet?" I heard her approaching. The closet door opened a crack and I heard "Not yet guys." We groaned. Penny said, "Here is another snack." She left to get the snack from her dresser. She came back and handed us the snacks and said "Just a bit longer."

She sounded stressed, I felt really bad for her. I heard nibbling and saw my sister, Dot eating her treat. I looked at my brother, Wakko and he ate the whole treat, wrapper and all. I looked at my treat. I didn't feel like eating it. I had a bad feeling for the past couple of weeks. It all started when we were getting ready for a simple park day. Of course, we did not want to be recognized so we put on disguises. After my sibs and I were ready, we were just waiting for Penny. She was taking a long time. "Alright who's checking on Penny?" I asked after a while. Wakko and Dot looked at each other and smiled. "You", they both said. "Of course", I thought.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I was about to knock on the door when I heard crying. I said, "Hey Penny, how you holding up in there?" She did not answer. I knocked and opened the door a crack. I saw Penny crouched up in the bathtub crying. I walked in and closed the door behind me. She looked up and quickly put he head between her knees. I was confused, she usually tells me what is wrong but now she was avoiding me. I kneeled down beside the tub. I put my hand on her shoulder; she flinched but did not pull away. I didn't know what else to do. The only thing I could think of was to do was comfort her. I leaned in and hugged her. She stopped crying. She whispered, "I might never see you again." I was shocked. She came out of her position and hugged me back. Then I had a feeling that was strong and hurt my stomach. I kind of had this feeling when I saw Hello Nurse, but this was stronger, way stronger. I tried to ignore that and find out what was wrong. "Why might you never see us again?" I asked. She took a moment and said. "My Dad is trying to take us from my Mom."

Huh!? "That's all. "Well then we can come with you, right? I said. She looked into my eyes and I started to get that feeling again. "He is taking us to a different state." She answered. "Well we can take a road trip together." I said. He is taking us to Burbank!" She yelled. In the first time in forever I shut my yap.

She the realized what she did and hugged me. Then that feeling got stronger. "I'm sorry Yakko. I'm sorry." She said. "When?" I said. "September", she answered. That was in three months! I started to get misty eyed. I had a few tears drop on Penny. She hugged me tighter knowing I was crying. I felt like I was a little kid again getting hugged by my Mom.

"I'll tell your brother and sister the news", she said. She got up and left the bathroom. I thought to my self "Don't leave, I love you." Whoa! Where did that come from? Sure I liked Penny but had never thought about loving her.

I snapped out of my daydream when my sister asked "what are you doing? Um… "Thinking", I answered. "About what?"? Wakko butted in. "Stuff", I said. You mean stuff like Penny"? Dot laughed. My face felt hot. "We know you like Penny". Wakko chuckled. I growled. "Don't worry Yakko your secret is safe with us, for now." Dot grinned.

Sometime that night we were let out to go to bed. It was 1:00 in the morning. My sister was falling asleep on my side. My brother was yawning up a storm. I was a little tired too. Penny had this routine, Dot sleep with her, Wakko on the T.V.(the T.V. is huge) and I slept on the floor under the bed. She does this so no one can see us. We all got into our beds and right away we were asleep.

I woke up to creaking and saw two people at the door. I looked to see if Penny was still sleeping. Yes she was. Wakko, using his toon abilities appeared next to me. We did not speak, afraid they might see us. One had dirty blond hair and a long shirt for P.J.'s. I new this was Penny's little sister, Iris. She was seven years old with the same attitude problem as my sister. The other person I did not recognize. He had on plaid pajama pants with no shirt. (Show off). He had shaggy brown hair with a tired look on his face. He kind of looked similar to Penny's aunt. They both tiptoed to Penny's closet. Iris whispered something in the boys' ear. He nodded his head. She grabbed the closet door handle and turned it. She pulled the door slowly open and they saw nothing. The boy did not look shocked, but Iris did. Wakko and I knew they were searching for us. I looked at Wakko and he had the same devilish grin I had. We were going to pay them back.

Wakko positioned the lamp on the dresser quietly. He gave me the signal to army crawl next to Iris's feet and pull down on her shirt and stick it under her foot. This would make her trip and a fall onto the boy and hit the dresser making the lamp shatter and wake up Penny. They would be caught red handed. It was a fool proof plan. Iris took her head out of the closet. That was the signal. She turned and took one step with her snagged foot and tripped in the boys' direction, but instead of Iris falling on him, he quickly got out of the way. Iris fell hitting the dresser which knocked over the lamp. Then they froze in shock. Penny moaned and started to get up. The boy grabbed Iris and dragged her out the door. Not getting caught, "Dang it", I thought.

Penny sat up and stared at the mess they created. "Darn cats", she said. "It wasn't any cat it was Iris and a boy. He looked 13 or 14". Wakko explained. She looked at him confused. "Why are you on my dresser and why is Yakko near the closet"? She asked now looking at me. "We kind of caught your sister red handed and we gave her some of her own medicine." I answered. She rubbed her eyes. She didn't really look like she was caring about what we were saying.

I saw my sister yawn and sit up. "Can't a girl get some beauty sleep; it's too late for all this jabbering." Dot said cranky like. "Maybe we should handle this mess in the morning." Penny yawned. "Yeah, but Eeeeehhhhh… what if there is another break in?" I asked. When I look up Penny was already asleep. "Oh well maybe she will be in a better mood in the morning." I thought. Wakko and I headed back to our beds, also tired from the mess we made. After my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


End file.
